The population of cancer patients is growing rapidly due to demographic trends, earlier identification of the disease, and increased survival. Rapid changes in health care delivery and financing are expected to influence treatment modes and costs. While an increasing body of data is available regarding the pattern of cancer treatments and associated costs surrounding the diagnostic and terminal phases of the disease, little systematic study has been devoted to understanding these events during intervening treatment episodes. The proposed study will build directly upon the current Brown University "Cancer and Aging Project" which has established a population based cohort of newly diagnosed lung, breast, and colorectal cancer patients (N= 1400) identified in Rhode island who will have been followed for one year. The proposed 3 year study will continue to follow this cohort for two more years yielding a patient database containing health care utilization and cost data for a three year post- diagnostic period. The major study hypotheses involve the influence of age and socio-economic factors on; 1) the pattern of treatment received in the post-diagnostic period (i.e. at disease recurrence); 2) the cost of care and; 3) on site of care. Additionally, we propose to test the hypothesis that age and economic status 4) influence the level of financial burden experienced by patients and their families, but 5) do not affect estimated quality adjusted survival. Treatment utilization data is collected from medical records at 8 participating hospitals, at all radiation therapy centers, and medical oncologists offices in the state. Cost data will be obtained, at the patient level, from Medicare and Blue Cross/Blue Shield of Rhode Island. Patients already participating in the interview phase of the current project will be interviewed at 24 months post-diagnosis. This interview will focus upon the functional and financial burden of the disease.